


there's a place where you don't have to feel unknown

by lazyfish



Series: you will be found [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Multi, Trip Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish
Summary: Mack calls Daisy into his office to meet with an unexpected guest. Bobbi brings news - but more importantly, she brings hope.
Relationships: Bobbi Morse/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse/Antoine Triplett/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: you will be found [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625437
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	there's a place where you don't have to feel unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, and thanks for clicking in! Just as a warning, this is the first part of a 15-part series centering on a romantic relationship between Daisy, Bobbi, Hunter, and Trip. All of those relationships will be featured in the series to come, so if you're uncomfortable reading any of those ships, feel free to click back now. If you're fine just reading a part of the series for the ship you're interested in, that's chill too. Thanks for reading! :)

Daisy trudged towards Mack’s office, a sigh caught in her throat. She hated being called to the office - the rebellious teenager in her was too used to being reprimanded, punished - and hated even more that Mack was probably going to ask her once again to be the muscle in Jemma’s crazy space mission. Daisy didn’t mind being the muscle whatsoever, but she was still too turned around, emotionally and otherwise, to want to leave Earth for any amount of time. She needed to be there, helping rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D. She needed to be there, making sure Coulson’s legacy was secure.

She didn’t bother knocking before heading into Mack’s office, which turned out to be a mistake. She needed to be prepared for what - or rather, who - was waiting for her on the other side of the door.

“Hey, Rockstar.” Bobbi’s smile was small and it didn’t quite reach her eyes, but it was still the most beautiful thing Daisy had ever seen. There was a moment where she couldn’t move, but after that moment, it was impossible to keep herself from stepping forward. 

Daisy wrapped her arms around Bobbi’s middle, frowning when there was much less there than she expected. “Hi,” Bobbi repeated, ducking her head to press a kiss into Daisy’s hair.

“Hi.” Daisy’s voice shook dangerously. She didn’t trust herself not to cry, so she buried her face in Bobbi’s shirt instead. Everything seemed different, from the way her ex-girlfriend smelled to the rhythm of her breathing, but it didn’t matter. Bobbi was here, Bobbi was home, Bobbi was -

“What are you doing here?” It wasn’t that Daisy wasn’t happy. Her chest was going to fucking _explode_ because her heart was beating so fast, and this was the happiest she had felt in a long time. It was just that she couldn’t think about what would happen when Bobbi was gone, because there was no way this was permanent. Nothing good was permanent - wasn’t that what the past month had taught her? Everyone left.

“We found some stuff that needed S.H.I.E.L.D.’s attention, and Mack is pulling some strings.” It was only then Daisy realized Mack wasn’t even in the room. He had let them have their reunion in peace.

Mack had known about what went on behind closed doors, when things were good, really good. Before Trip had died, before Bobbi and Hunter had left…

That wasn’t fair to them, Daisy knew. It wasn’t fair to think of them leaving, because they hadn’t wanted to. It wasn’t fair to lump them in with everyone else who had walked away, because they _hadn’t wanted to_ , and they were… 

“Are you coming back?” Bobbi’s arms slackened around her, and cold fear dripped down Daisy’s spine. Maybe she had drastically misread the situation. Maybe Bobbi was making a choice, and that choice was to walk away. There were so many maybes wrapped up in that one moment of uncertainty, and Daisy hated herself for it.

Bobbi took a half-step back. She tipped Daisy’s chin up with two of her fingers, until all Daisy could see was ocean blue eyes. “I’m coming home.”

The words were like sunlight streaming through an open window, illuminating the darkness that Daisy had been living in since Fitz had died and Coulson had left for Tahiti. Bobbi coming back didn’t fix everything, but the shadows were disappearing and warmth was creeping up Daisy’s fingertips. It had been a long time since she felt warm, between the cold of space and the freezing loneliness of their return, but Bobbi was warm. Hope was warm.

The door opened, and by reflex Daisy sprang away from Bobbi. It was just Mack, though, and upon that realization Daisy allowed herself to relax. Bobbi slung an arm around her shoulder, and because it was only them and Mack in the room, Daisy could lean into it the way she wanted to - the way she needed to.

“You good, Tremors?” Mack asked.

Daisy nodded. There were many more feelings she needed to let herself experience before she could say she really accepted that Bobbi was back, but right now, she was content with happy shock.

“You’re really not gonna let me send you to space now, are you?” Mack sighed.

“We need her help with… the other thing, anyways,” Bobbi said.

_Other thing?_ Daisy opened her mouth to ask, but Bobbi shook her head subtly. Her eyes promised an explanation later, and Daisy surprised herself by shutting her mouth. She was so used to questioning everything, but she trusted Bobbi. 

“Yeah, yeah. You and Hunter always ruin my plans.” Mack gave another long-suffering sigh, but there was an edge of affection to it. He was probably just as happy to have Bobbi and Hunter back as Daisy was. Maybe even more so, since S.H.I.E.L.D. was desperate for personnel.

“Where is he?” Daisy asked suddenly. Hunter was coming back, too, by what they had just said, but he wasn’t in the room. If he was at the base he would’ve been in the room too, but he wasn’t.

“He’s following a lead for the project we brought to S.H.I.E.L.D.,” Bobbi explained. There was something in her voice Daisy couldn’t quite place, but now was not the time to push it. “I can fill you in later.” She paused. “There’s a lot I need to tell you, Dais.”

“Can we go?” Daisy asked Mack. She wanted to know what the hell was going on and why Bobbi wasn’t saying more about Hunter and their project. There was _something_ there. 

“Go ahead.” Mack waved them out of the office. Daisy went to her bunk in the Lighthouse on autopilot, Bobbi following close on her heels. Jemma was probably locked in a lab somewhere, which meant there was no one in the building who would recognize Bobbi, but Daisy still felt like they were sneaking. She didn’t want to share Bobbi. Not yet.

“I really don’t dig this place,” Bobbi said as they turned down another identical concrete corridor. “I thought the Playground felt like a bomb shelter, but this…”

“Is literally a bomb shelter,” Daisy finished. “Yeah, I’m not a fan either. There was a fear dimension in the basement and I swear it made the place less gloomy.”

Bobbi halted. “A fear dimension?” She paused. “Do underground bunkers even have basements?”

“I’m saying it’s the basement,” Daisy answered resolutely. “Deal with it.” 

Bobbi grinned. “You know I totally noticed you’re avoiding the fear dimension discussion, right?”

“Oh, yeah. But if you’re staying I’m not going to traumatize you with everything that’s happened in the past three years all at once.” Daisy gestured for Bobbi to get moving again, and the blonde obliged. They reached Daisy’s bunk, opening the door into the spartan-looking room.

“Nice decoration,” Bobbi commented drily.

“Thanks.” Daisy answered. The last time she’d had decorations in her room was when she had hung up pictures of her, Trip, Bobbi, and Hunter, and those had quickly become too painful. Bobbi didn’t need to know that, though. Daisy sat on the bed and patted the space beside her.

Bobbi sunk down gratefully, running a hand through her hair. “It’s been ages since I slept on a real bed.”

“Where have you been?”

“Around,” Bobbi answered vaguely. “I think I’ve hit every continent since we last saw each other. Even Antarctica,” she added before Daisy could ask. “That wasn’t a fun one.”

“You mean there aren’t beds in Antarctica?” Daisy deadpanned.

“There are, but not for mercenaries stealing intel from the science stations.” Bobbi let out a long sigh. “Daisy, can I kiss you?”

The non sequitur was startling, but not startling enough that Daisy didn’t immediate lean in. Kissing Bobbi was like breathing - not just comfortable, but relieving, especially after so long without. At first it was desperate, because Daisy had been _drowning_ and she needed, she needed, she needed - but the longer they were together, the less frantic it became. She was catching her breath.

Daisy couldn’t be sure which one of them pulled away. Even when their lips parted, though, they stayed close together. Bobbi’s palm cradled Daisy’s cheek, and Daisy’s hand curled around the back of Bobbi’s neck. Their foreheads touched, and Daisy let out a shuddering breath.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you, too.” Bobbi’s voice was thick. “ _We_ missed you.”

Just having Bobbi back was giddying - Daisy couldn’t imagine how she would feel when Hunter was there, too. 

“We weren’t sure if you -”

“No,” Daisy interrupted. “I couldn’t.” Their relationship hadn’t been a particularly long one, but it had been the first one where Daisy felt… held. Trip and Bobbi and Hunter had seen all of her, and had loved all of her. That sort of love wasn’t something she could just replace, wasn’t something she could find with anyone.

“Besides, my only suitor was Fitzsimmons’ grandson, so even if I had wanted to…” Bobbi burbled out a watery, disbelieving laugh, and Daisy sniffed, wiping away tears she didn’t realize had fallen.

“You _really_ had a time, didn’t you?” Bobbi withdrew, studying Daisy’s face. “You look tired, Rockstar.”

“So do you.” Bobbi had circles under her eyes, and the laughter lines that had been forming at the corners had disappeared. She had a look about her that Daisy recognized from when she looked in the mirror. They were just _exhausted_ , the kind of exhaustion that sleep didn’t even help.

“Yeah.” Bobbi pressed a quick, firm kiss to Daisy’s lips. “I am so ready to sleep for a century and a half.”

“We could,” Daisy offered.

“Nah. You’d kill me if I waited to tell you this stuff.” Bobbi sat back, finally releasing Daisy. “Do you want the _holy shit are you serious_ news first or the _oh_ news first?”

Daisy chewed on her lip, pondering. She wasn’t sure she was ready for another gut punch, but Bobbi seemed insistent that she needed to know as soon as possible… Then again, it would totally overshadow whatever the less interesting news was.

“The _oh_ news.”

“Hunter and I broke up.” Bobbi suddenly refused to make eye contact. Daisy settled a hand on the other woman’s knee. “He was… he changed, Dais. Started taking all these _really_ stupid risks. Not even Hunter-stupid, just… I don’t even know. But he just… I couldn’t…”

“You couldn’t watch him do that to himself?” Daisy guessed. 

Bobbi nodded, still looking away.

Luckily for them both, Daisy could fix that. She knew a thing or two about pushing harder, doing supposedly stupid things because they made you feel like you were doing something, like you were _someone_. She would get through to him. 

If that failed, she could also quake him. She didn’t care what it took - she wasn’t going to let her second chance at happily ever after be ruined because Hunter was an idiot. Well, not an idiot, but Daisy couldn’t judge exactly what he was being until she talked to him.

So yeah, that news was oh-worthy. It kind of sucked. But she also knew what she was going to do about it, which made her feel better. Daisy liked knowing what to do.

“And the other thing?” Daisy prodded gently.

“I promise I’m not shitting you.” Bobbi looked up, meeting Daisy’s eyes again. “I don’t know how it happened, or why, I just know that it is. Okay?”

“Okay, you’re kind of freaking me out here -”

“Trip is alive.”

The room began to shake.

“Daisy!” Bobbi sounded alarmed. It had been a long time since she lost control of her powers like this, but Daisy couldn’t help it. Her world had just been knocked off its axis. Nothing made sense, because Trip - Trip -

Bobbi engulfed Daisy in a hug, pulling the smaller woman into her lap. Bobbi squeezed, and Daisy used that to tether herself, reigning her powers in as much as she could.

The bees under her skin buzzed louder and harder than they had since she had first gotten her powers, and Daisy didn’t know how to make them shut _up_. 

“I - we found him, and he’s… he’s alive -”

“He’s _alive_.” Daisy choked out. “What the fuck do you mean, he’s _alive_? Where has he _been_?” She couldn’t believe Trip had survived San Juan and then just _left_. Trip wasn’t like everyone else, Trip didn’t leave just because things got difficult, Trip -

“We don’t know. That’s what we’re trying to figure out, what we need help with.” Bobbi cleared her throat. “Hunter’s with him. They’re…” She seemed to be struggling with her words, and Daisy couldn’t blame her. This whole situation was still one step past surreal, and if anyone other than Bobbi had given her the news, Daisy wouldn’t have believed them. 

Bobbi wouldn’t lie, though. Bobbi had never lied to her.

“As long as they’re together,” Daisy said eventually. If Trip couldn’t be here, with her, at least he was with someone who cared about him. Loved him.

“Do you think…” Daisy trailed off before she could get out much of a question. There were so many questions she needed answers to, but she didn’t think Bobbi had many of them, if any at all.

“I don’t know,” Bobbi answered quietly. 

“But you’re staying.” 

Bobbi had said she was coming home, and Daisy didn’t know where _home_ was if not where they were together.

A knock interrupted them before Bobbi could answer.

“Daisy?” Jemma’s voice filtered through the door, worried. “Is everything alright? We felt shaking.”

“Yeah,” she called back, voice cracking. “Yeah, I’m fine.” Stupidly, she didn't want to open the door. She didn’t want to have to share Bobbi, didn’t want to have to explain the reason she was shaking was because Trip was _alive_. She needed more time with just her and Bobbi.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m fine,” she repeated.

And surprisingly, it was the truth. Everything was wrong but being in Bobbi’s arms was right, and together they’d figure it out. Together they would figure out what happened to Trip and they would convince Hunter to be himself again, and they could be together, and she could be _happy._

“Alright.” Jemma’s sigh was audible, even through the door, and for a moment, Daisy felt bad. Fitz was still out there in space, frozen, and she was…

She was going to choose herself. She was going to choose Trip, and Bobbi, and Hunter. Daisy’s mouth thinned into a line. She had so many choices taken away from her in the past three years, and she wasn’t going to let another one slip away from her because she was busy feeling guilty. Jemma would find a way without her.

“Okay?” Bobbi asked.

“Okay.” Daisy snuggled closer to Bobbi. “There’s so much I need to tell you.” She had made a joke about all the events of the past three years traumatizing Bobbi, but it suddenly felt important to get it all _out_ of her. 

“Tell me,” Bobbi urged. “I’m listening.”

_I’m here_. She didn’t have to say the words for Daisy to hear them.

Daisy sat in the silence for a moment, Bobbi’s chest rising and falling steadily under her. She couldn’t remember the last time she had felt like this - warm, and safe, and ready to face both the past and the future.

So she told Bobbi the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. She told the story of the last three years alone, and she told the story of a sunrise that hadn’t come yet, but would, soon.

Trip was coming back soon, and there would be a sunrise.


End file.
